Boston
by LOVErOSESandSMILES
Summary: Okay set after 'Dagger' a oneshot based on the extreamly short glance that Tony and Ziva share. TIVA! Duh! And oh based on the song Boston! REVIEWS are very welcomed!


**_Hi all!_**

**_Okay after a VERY LONGGGG HIATUS! I am back, I whipped this up about 30seconds ago... Very rough but a oneshot! I oneshots! Tell me what you think!_**

**_Jess X_**

**_This chapter is based on the song 'Boston' by Augustana. Oh! And it's set straight after 'Dagger' when Ziva and Tony share that 0.03 second glance, I didn't actaully count it but it was TOO short!. So yeah!_**

**_Oh and I do NOT mean ANY infringment! Seriously I just LOVE Tony and Ziva! I love the song too! And I did own any of these things it would be SO awesome! *hugs*_**

* * *

In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said...

Ziva walked into the room her eyes red and puffy. "Ziva" Tony said standing up.

"No" Ziva said as she sat down.

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah

"Ziva" Tony said walking to her desk.

"No Tony... You don't know, you wouldn't.... You wouldn't understand" Ziva said looking down.

Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said...

"I can try" Tony said lifting her eyes to meet his.

"No" Ziva said firmly, her eyes struggling to retain the water welling in them.

"Please?" Tony asked brushing a few stray hairs from her face.

"Lee, Amanda... They reminded me of... me...." Ziva said letting the tears fall gently down her cheeks.

What did Ziva want to do, pull his heart out of his chest? He knew Ziva lost so much but this was unusual for Ziva, this was unusual for the woman made of steel, for the woman who never let anyone in. This had to be big. So Tony braved his fears and asked "What... What happened" He said being as quiet as can be.

"I was 17 and Tali was 15. We were at home with Ari. He was looking after us while my father... Sorted some things out. Then as quickly as it came, Tali was gone.... Look I have to go" Ziva said standing up.

"What?!" Tony said, this woman was crazy she had just spilled her guts and now was leaving.

"I have to go..." Ziva put her sig on her hip. "Tell Gibbs I'll be back... Ahhh maybe" Ziva said going to walk away.

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,

Ziva David! Ziva thought to herself. Why did you do this, he will never understand that pain and you just made yourself venerable! That's what you did! You just made yourself... Human.

"No! Ziva you can't do that to me" Tony said following her.

"No! Tony I am going away I am going to sort something's out, maybe I won't come back?" Ziva threatened.

She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly 'em out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,

"Ziva comeback" Tony pleaded.

"No I am going, coming back or not. I am still going! I have to!" Ziva yelled.

"No you don't!" Tony matched Ziva's temper. "You don't have to go anywhere!" Tony said watching his own feelings overcome him.

"Why?! Huh? Why, can't I go?" Ziva pressured.

"Because... Because I love you" Tony said so quietly Ziva did a double take.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"I love you" Tony said looking deep into her chocolate eyes.

"I have to go" Ziva ran to the elevator.

Ziva's internal battle started, what are you doing? You love him to? Couldn't you just say that? Why is that so hard?

What are you going on about? Run Ziva run far away go, fly away and let him never find you. You can't love or be loved, you are a warrior.

No! Ziva go back there and say it. Say those words you so want to and need to say. He said those words and you will to. You know him he is probably ready to throw himself off a bridge.

The sides battled on. Ziva was torn. By the time she realized what she was doing she had bought and paid for a ticket to Australia. She was going.

Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah  
Where no one knows my name...  
Where no one knows my name...  
Yeah Boston...  
Where no one knows my name

* * *

**_Okay so Boston is actually code for Australia! _**

**_LOL! So please REVIEW! I makes me want to write more!_**

**_Jess X!_**


End file.
